Immortal Night
by ShatteredEffect
Summary: Vegeta fight Goku for the first time on earth and then goes back to Frizas station to heal and then go to Namic but what if he doesn't want to go alone and takes someone with him. AN: First chapter is a prologe please tell me if you want me to continue.
1. Prolouge

***CRASH LANDING***

***VEGETA'S POV***

Pain, there was so much pain, I didn't dare move. Those dam earthlings and Kakkorot really messed me up, me the prince of all Sayins. I opened my eyes well the one that wasn't swollen shut.

My pod door opened slowly and I was met face to face with about fifteen of Frizas solders armed and ready to take me to the healing pod and sure enough not seconds later about three of those men started to pull me out of the pod I hissed when my broken arm made contact with the metal of the pod.

"Watch what you do you fools!" I bit out.

"Sorry prince Vegeta!" The tall one said in a bit of a scared tone.

I nodded; I was starting to get the light headed from the blood loss.

After I got out of the healing pod in about three days I was headed to Namic to wish for my immortality but I wasn't going alone I wouldn't be able to kill Friza by myself and I think I know the best person to take, the last female Sayin and the strongest of us all.

I smirked, 'Kagome'

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

Dark black hair

5'8

Dark blue eyes

has healing abilitys and hates to fight unlike normal Sayins and is extreamly strong

Please tell me if you want me to continue this story this is just the prologe that is why it is so short. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Asking

***ASKING***

***VEGETA'S POV***

BEEP BEEP BEEP

What, what was that, I thought as I opened my eyes trying to let them adjust to the light.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

There it is again, I thought as the healing water drained for the healing pod.

"Welcome back Vegeta, we are sorry to say we couldn't save your tail, by the way what happened up there on earth, you were beat up pretty bad." The healer said and I scoffed.

"Shut it slug you have no need to know where is Kagome I need to speak with her." I said as I finished pulling on my armor.

"Well she is in her room right now Vegeta but she is not in the best of mood right now." He said looking at me wearily, and I wasn't surprised she was extremely strong and I still don't think she has shown us her full power, hell she was even stronger than me but I would never admit it. I stood up and walked out the door and towards Kagome's room.

I arrived at her room about three minutes later not even bothering to knock I walked in, "KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU I NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled being sure to use her name I have been on the opposite side of her anger when it comes to not using her name. Looking around the room I easily spotted her royal blue eyes in the darkness.

"What do you want Veggie." She said standing up and stretching out her bruised muscles she must have been teaching some of Frizas soldiers.

"I need you to come to Namic with me I, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't beat Friza alone." I said looking into her eyes me and her had been friends since we were very young, our fathers where great friends but they both died when that asteroid hit planet Vegeta.

I was brought out of my thoughts when scoffed, "Vegeta you know I don't like to fight." She said crossing her arms.

I sighed, I don't know what it is with her and not fighting, she is the only sayin I know that doesn't like to fight she even has a weird power to heal people she can take away their pain and put it on herself so she is the one with the injury, there were very few people that new about this including me and the Ginues.

"Please Kagome I am begging you Nappa died on earth and now i won't have any back up unless you came." I said me the Prince of sayins was on my knees bagging for someone's help, oh how the great have fallen.

She sighed and I knew I won, "You killed him didn't you." She said and I nodded, "That's what I thought fine Vegeta I will go with you but I will not fight unless necessary ok." She said smiling

I nodded in relief and walked towards the door with Kagome following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Well because so many of you like my prologe i am continuing it so please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!:)<p> 


	3. Welcome to Namic

***WELCOME TO NAMIC***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I smiled brightly as we walked down the hall, towards the pods absolutely nothing could ruin this day the day I got to go on an adventure I may not enjoy harming beings but I love the thrill of a good adventure.

"Were do you think you're going." I heard someone say, I looked up to find Que.

'Oh great my day was just ruined.' I thought angrily.

"Just get out of the way que it is none of your business where I go." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Que huffed, "Well if you're headed to Namic then you're out of luck Friza left about an hour ago, you really should have turned off you scouters, we heard all about the Dragon balls and how they can grant you any wish." Que said laughing, I looked over to Vegeta who was fuming, I growled catching both there attentions.

"So what if Frizas already there he can't already have all of the dragon balls and well just take them when he does." I said in a deadly calm voice making them both gulp.

"Y-Ya well g-good luck w-w-with that." Que said as he walked away.

I turned my head towards Vegeta and nodded for him to follow.

The pod ride was fast and we got there in about three hours time but the moment we landed I felt the Ques power level.

'Great, the bustards going to get himself killed.' I thought as his pod landed.

He climbed out of his pod and towards Vegeta.

"What do you want now Que." Vegeta said.

"What do you think I am going to stop you from fowling Friza's plan that way I can keep my head for a little while longer?" Que said obviously confident in his powers, I shook my head, poor bastard.

I heard Vegeta's laugh and looked away I didn't want to see him kill Que.

"I am stronger than you are and you think you can defeat me, you must remember every time I nearly die I get a boost in power." I heard Que swallow and then I heard a scream and I turned around when I could no longer fell his power.

"Now that you have had your fun can we get going?" I said fanning boredom.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long i hope you like it:) PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	4. Suprises

***SUPRISES***

***KRILLEN'S POV***

"What on earth was that," I said shakily backing up and leaning against the now broken spaceship.

"I-I think it was V-Veg-eta," Gohan said shaking lightly as he griped his hands together trying to breath evenly.

"Ya the first one diffidently was but that other one it was- it was so strong we wont win if we have to go against whoever it is." I said looking to where the two powers just disappeared from.

'most likely counseling them.' I thought as I looked for a suitable place to rest for the night.

"Well whatever it was we should probable find a place to hide so we don't run into him or Vegeta," I said as I started walking up the hill with Bulma and Gohan following closely behind.

"Ya there looks like there is a cave up there, would that work Bulma," Gohan said pointing to the now visible cave entrance.

All Bulma did was nod as we walked the rest of the way up and just in time to as about fifty extremely large power levels fly by.

"Get in the cave," I said quietly shoving them in before they could see us.

"Wew that was close," I said bowing my head, 'great just what we need more powerful evil guys' I thought as I turned to Gohan and Bulma.

"We should stay here a while until everything calms down then we can go and search for the dragon balls." I said while sitting down on the cold hard ground. 'What did we get our self's into.'

***KAGOME'S POV***

'Friza' I thought as I felt a huge power level flying to the south of us.

"Vegeta can you hid your power level." I said to him in a cold serious voice.

All he did was nod, and slowly I felt his power diminish until it was almost at zero. I smiled and nodded as I started walking towards the first power group of power levels which I guessed to be the locals.

I looked back to Vegeta and frowned, I hated to admit it but I was starting to fall for the arrogant saiyin prince.

I sighed and looked forward, ' like that would ever happen' I thought sadly as we continued to walk forward in a slow steady pace.

***VEGETA'S POV***\

I looked at Kagome as we walked I could tell she was upset about something, and I didn't like it ,it made me fill cold and upset to.

I scoffed, ' great me the great sayin prince getting soft and falling for a friend.' I looked up, 'Even if I won't admit it to her, but its not like she would want me anyway.' I sighed in defeat and my shoulders slumped.

'Looks like this is going to be a long trip.'

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long but with school and some major writers block i was pretty tied up so please if you have any ideas for my next chapter please i beg you please pm me<p>

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Findings

***FINDING***

***KAGOME'S POV***

It only took us about a minuet to reach the village and I was not to surprised to find Friza already there, but I was surprised to find him threatening a child's life, I thought that was below him.

I growled lightly as he said it again and just to prove his point killed what looked like the younger of the two I went to stand up and face him but Vegeta grabbed my hand and squeezed, I looked from him to Friza one more time before sitting back down this was aggravating I heard him talking and then I felt about three power levels land, Dedoria quickly took care of them, they talked a little more before they killed what looked like the father or the grandfather. A few of Frizas henchmen quickly took the dragon ball from the house.

I stood and prepared to leave expecting them to let the child live how wrong I was, I saw Dedoria go after him.

And I snapped it all happened so fast I flared my power up breaking all of there scouters before flying towards Dedoria faster that anyone could see, I brought my left leg up and kicked him in the side of his head and sent him flying into the nearest mountain, I quickly brought the young child to my chest and purred lightly trying to calm him before turning my burning glare towered everyone of them. I was friends with everyone on the ship so I knew everyone here even Friza in a way was my friend.

"You should all be ashamed." I growled out making everyone jump they all knew that I had a soft spot for kids and the last time a person on the ship harmed one and I found out, well lets just say he ended up leaving with a bit of a bang.

"I don't care if you look for the dragon balls but don't you dare try to harm any more innocent children."

I growled out again floating in the air before taking of knowing full well that Vegeta and two others power levels were right behind me.

I landed about five miles away and turned to face a pissed Vegeta and two stunned unknown faces.

I gulped, "I can explain Veggie." I said setting the boy down and walking up towards Vegeta.

"YOU JUST BLEW OUR COVER TO SAVE THIS LITTLE WELP YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT HIM TO DIE THAT IS GOING TO BE HIS FATE ANY WAY" Vegeta yelled at me, his veins popping out of his forehead.

I just glared at him, and was happy when he shivered I may be a very nice person by my glare could make the strongest run away in fear.

"So your telling me that this little boy deserves to die, he deserves to die because he was weak and because he couldn't get away well I have something to tell you if I can do something to save someone then I will." I said in a deadly calm voice.

I turned towards the two new comers and my gaze softened, "Hello sorry about that my names Kagome what are yours." I said smiling,

"Uh I'm Krillen and this is Gohan," they said still a little weary about me.

"Well would you like to travel with us." I heard Vegeta yell behind me but I just ignored it, "Please." I said using my puppy dog eyes it would be nice to have someone to talk to and there auras weren't bad and had no ill intent.

"Well uh sure I guess," Krillen said with a small blush on his face while he rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

I smiled, "Good its settled lets head out." and with that we left with three knew additions to our group.

* * *

><p>Well there you go please tell me what you think and any ideas that you have for my next chapter please review.:)<p> 


	6. Bulma

***BULMA***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today as I looked to my traveling companions who were in what seemed like an endless glaring match that went mostly like this. Vegeta glares at Krillen, Krillen glares at Vegeta and Gohan stays in the back his eyes wide as saucers looking scared to death. I once again sighed as I turned to them glaring angrily abruptly stopping there little contest.

"Enough." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Will you please stop this nonsense, I don't know why you guys hate each other so much and I really don't want to know, but can you please stop this little charade and maybe start a little conversation and at least try to act civilized, I mean your scaring the hell out of Gohan." I said pointing to Gohan who was looking at me with thankful eyes, and I smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Here I'll start why are you guys here." I asked as we started walking again.

"Well we came here to wish back our friends, because he and some other huge dude killed them just so they could get a wish from the dragon balls on our planet so we came here to wish them back." He said once again glaring at Vegeta only he wasn't the only one now he had me on his side.

"YOU. DID. WHAT! ALL FOR SOME STUPID WITH OF ALL THE THINGS YOU HAVE DONE VEGETA THAT IS ONE OF THE WORST." By the end of my little rant I was livid my tail whipping back and forth angrily.

All Vegeta could do was studder. I watched as a bead of sweat slid down his face and sighed as I let up not wanting to scare him any longer.

"Apologize and I won't hurt you," I said tapping my foot on the ground as I watched him huff.

"I'm waiting," I growled out making them all jump.

"Fine I am sorry your friends were to weak to defend them selves and died while fighting Nappa." Vegeta said looking away once again.

"Well that's the best your going to get out of him sorry." I said back to Krillen as we approached a cave in the rock.

"Its fine I am honestly surprised you got that much out of him." Krillen said while walking up to the small cave.

"Anyway were here BULMA YOU CAN COME OUT ITS JUST US." Krillen yelled out making a blue haired girl walk out.

I walked up to her smiling before stretching out my hand which she gladly took, "I'm Kagome," I said smiling even brighter.

"Well I guess you already know who I am." She let go of my hand and turned towards Krillen,

"I am glad your here I have been picking up a dragon ball on the radar that isn't with the others." she said handing him a little devise that I suspected was the radar.

"Thanks Bulma any way have you heard when Goku will get here." Krillen said

"Ya he should be here in about six days." Bulma said smiling happily.

'whose Goku.' I thought looking back at Krillen.

"Great maybe we will actually have a chance with him here." Krillen said lifting off the ground.

"Well we gotta get going by Bulma," and with that we were off in the direction of the dragon ball.

'Hu maybe this wont be so bad after all.' I thought smiling.

* * *

><p>Well there you go hope you like it please review and i am sorry it took so long so i tryed to make it a little longer.:)<p> 


	7. Worse

***WORSE***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I sighed as I looked on over the ongoing so called 'battle' between Zarbon and Vegeta. They had been yelling at each other for what seemed like hours yet it wasn't really a fight considering both of them agreed that they wouldn't fight in front of me they called it curtsey but I just called it logic. Mostly because they know that I would have ended up getting angry and kicking both there asses.

I looked up at Vegeta, he looked pissed, he had his hair swirling around him angrily and a vain popping out on his forehead, and Zarbon looked about the same.

I sighed as I look over to Krillen, and he looked about ready to shit his pants as did Gohan and Dende.

I growled out showing my obvious anger making everyone turn to me.

"Enough e FUCKING nough I am tired of it either you both stop or I SWEAR I will FUCKING CASTRAIT YOU!" I yelled out scaring everyone I rarely cursed but when I did you knew there was going to be hell to pay.

I stood walking over to Vegeta and Zarbon and walked menacingly until I was right in front of them.

I glared death right at them making them gulp and fidget, "You guys should know better you know I don't like fighting especially when it's two of my friends." They both looked at me as if their mother was scolding them.

"We should all be fighting the problem not causing an outward ripple of wars." I said again softer this time.

"What do you say you guys can you work together long enough to finish this and then you guys can fight each other to your heart's content." I said again my foot tapping against the ground in an angry manor.

Neither of them responded for a while making me even more agitated, "WELL,"

"Fine," They both finally said, glaring at me with an evil stair. I just smiled and said, "Good," before turning back to Krillen.

"Is that ok with you," I said and he nodded quickly.

I smiled again, 'good another person to add to our little dysfunctional family

* * *

><p>I am so sorry it took so long but i am having some major writers block so if you have any ideas please pm me please i beg you<p> 


	8. Power Boost and The Guinus

***POWER BOOST AND THE GINUES***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I smiled as we flew towards the nearest dragon ball; I was surprised that Friza had yet to find it. We touched down on the cool ground with a small thud. I looked around the village there were many namekians there, all staring in fear at my friends and I. I frowned and shook my head, "There is no need to worry we are not going to harm you."

They all looked at me skeptically it was a chilling silence that seemed to go on for hours until what seemed to be the leader stepped forward.

"Then what is it that you want with us," he said keeping his head high.

This time Vegeta stepped forward, "We want the dragon ball old man now hand it over." Everyone tensed the moment the words left his mouth he didn't have a chance to say anything else thanks to Zarbon who had punched him in the gut.

'You had to go and open your big mouth Vegeta," I though as I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"No you cannot have the dragon ball we will not give it to monsters like you." The man said making Vegeta glare.

"Please sir we are not the bad guys we want to help," I said staring into his eyes and I knew that he believed me when he fidgeted and signaled to them not ten seconds later they came out with the dragon ball. I looked back over my shoulder when I heard a gasp.

What I saw made me laugh there was Krillen and Gohan wide eyed as they stared at the strange ball with fish like mouths.

"If you keep that expression up you just might stay that way," I said making their mouths close abruptly.

"What's wrong with it," I said looking again at the orange ball.

"Nothing, nothing" they mumbled as we took the ball from his hands.

"Thank you thank you so much," I said at the man before we took off to the skies.

"Hey Dende do you have any wear you think we should go." I said looking at the little green child.

"Y-yes, we should go to the grand elders he probably has a dragon ball with him and he could probably have some advice." I nodded and smiled I could fell there anxiety building.

Don't worry everything will be ok." I said trying to make them feel better and it seemed to work.

We reached this grand elders place about five minutes later and with little persuasion we got the dragon ball.

"Thank you sir," I said smiling at him.

"There is one more thing that I wish to give you," he said facing me.

"Come here child," he said sticking his hand out curious I went to him he placed his hand on my head and smiled.

"You have great untapped power child." All of a sudden I felt a huge wave of power flow over me building on my own.

'No,' I thought, 'I can't let this happen my power cannot be released!'

I felt his hand suddenly fly off of my head, "I am sorry but you have too much power for it all to be unlocked." He said eyeing me suspiciously as if it had never happened before and it probably never has I have too much power for it all to be unlocking at once and I knew that already.

After he did the same to everyone else we set off on our way to Frizas ship and five friends that I have been dying to see though I won't tell veggie about that just yet.


	9. Guess Who

***GUESS WHO***

***VEGETA'S POV***

I glared at the back of Kagome's head as if trying to burn a whole through it, 'damn elder, damn dragon ball, damn midget and child, damn uh damn Zarbon!'

I looked over at the idiot he look happy which was, incredibly unusual. I scoffed it off stretching out my muscles as we flew in god know what direction. All that I have seen for the last ten minutes has been blue grass green water and rocks, lots and lots of rocks.

I growled out angrily as I when back to looking at Kagome's head, her silken black hair flowing behind her like a silken waterfall cascading over her creamy back.

I waited for her to turn around just to see her smile, her beautiful smile. I shook my head forcefully shaking the thoughts from my head trying to distract myself I looked around and you know what if found, more, rocks.

I had finally managed to calm myself enough to actually think when the most wonderful thing happened.

The ginues powers sparked up meaning that they were not very far away and most likely just landed.

Wonderful, I looked to Kagome as she sped up the most gleeful look on her face.

As I mentioned before just _wonderful_, some people just want to see the world burn, myself not included in this pun.

I looked to the ground a head ache coming on and only one thing on my mind for once although not to surprising.

'Kagome.'

***KAGOME'S POV***

I flew just a bit faster towards the ginues, they had just landed and boy could you tell veggie was pissed.

Flying behind us mumbling with angry veins popping from his forehead unaware of anything else, especially the fact the Zarbon was laughing so hard that I'm surprised he can still fly.

I couldn't help but smile at him, he may be angry, prideful and strait up mean sometimes but I just can't help it I am in love with this over grown spoiled child.

We slowly touched down our energy's masked as we sat there and listed to the ginues talk to friza.

I half to admit even **I** hate Friza and that's saying something, I don't hate anybody except for him.

I breathed slowly preparing myself for teleportation, I felt all eyes on me as I put my hands to gather making a fist, I felt the pull of the energy around me flexing and singing as it roared to life and then I was gone.

I reappeared but seconds later holding the other five dragon balls smiling like an idiot, but the look on everyone's faces, especially Vegetas was worth it.

We took off towards the direction we came the ginues following close behind and I could only smile as Vegeta began to mumble once again.

* * *

><p>sorry for my delay in updating i have been having the worst couple of months i will try to update sooner now anyway i am holding a pole on my profile page for what pairing i should do on my next story if you have anyone you would like me to add to the list please pm me and if you have and ideas for the next chapter please leave a review or pm me :) thanks animeloverkk6 out!<p> 


End file.
